Oil And Water
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Platinum and Ragna run into some hardships when Platinum gets injured. One Shot Fanfictions.


Hello, Pocky Sticks and Melon Bread. Welcome to another Resoleon Fanfiction.

This will feature the two fighters who were brought up under Jubei's care. This can't be good news...

Note: I was very mad at myself for leaving out SO many careless errors in this. I confess that I wrote this late at night and was half awake at the time so I didn't recognize the errors until the next morning.

* * *

**Ragna X Platinum Story: Oil and Water**

In the middle of a forest clearing laid a bunch of dead assailants. They were targeting two people to assassinate and steal their belongings but were unsuccessful because they were killed themselves. The first person is Ragna the Bloodedge, a criminal whose bounty is...boundless and possesses the treasured Azure. The second person is Platinum, whose body is occupied by three souls and has a knack for rubbing people the wrong way through her insolent and innocent split-personalities.

Ragna sighed and sheathes his Blood Scythe sword.

"What a huge waste of time. I didn't even get a good workout from this." Ragna complained.

Platinum usually has two souls alternating. The first was a young girl who doesn't back down and talks down like nobody's business. Her name is Luna and she was currently occupying the body. There is a third soul that resides but the soul would only emerge if certain conditions were met.

"Shut the hell up! You know that one guy would have killed you had it not for Luna saving your scrawny ass!" Luna said with a snobby tone.

One thing these two have in common is that they were both raised by the legendary Jubei, one of the Six Heroes who fought in the Dark War. That means that they had unmatchable skill. However, they always fought over the littlest things whenever they were together. Their teamwork in battle is flawless but their conversations are just a tornado of insults and swearing.

"You little punk! I did most of the work at least! Also, you DON'T have to spam your Cure Dot Typhoon move whenever you're surrounded by three guys! You can easily improvise!" Ragna yelled at Luna.

The other soul was a child of a boy named Sena. He usually plays the peacekeeper between Ragna and Luna. He doesn't like to fight and somehow always gets dragged into Luna's shenanigans.

"Luna...the most important thing is that we defeated the people who tried to kill us. We should be thankful that Ragna is on our side." Sena said in a calm way.

"Shut up, Sena! Ragna thinks he's so smart and kickass that he tries to tell Luna how to use her moves!" Luna complained.

"Ragna did have a good point. You did use that move most of the time and alternated with Celestial Impact." Sena said sheepishly.

Ragna sighed to himself. "Enough, guys! Remember, we have a long ways to go on our way to Ikaruga, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever, smartass!" Luna scoffed.

The two of them started to walk forward but Luna started to feel a high sensation of pain coming from her back. Before she could scream in pain, she passed out from the wound.

"Platinum? What the hell happened?"

Ragna got no response from Platinum who is face down on the ground but what Ragna did see was an arrow protruding from Platinum's back.

"Oh shit. That isn't good. That was a direct hit. I'm amazed those punks didn't feel a thing. I know I wouldn't feel a thing. I have to treat her but I need to get her out of here and take shelter somewhere."

Without taking the arrow out of Platinum's back, he runs ahead and eventually, he spots a cabin. He smiles lightly and sprints inside.

* * *

Inside, he places Platinum face-planted on the bed. He slowly pulls the arrow out and he sees a steady flow of blood coming from the wound.

"I'll have to use my personal potion on her."

Ragna takes out a small bottle of medicine and takes off his left glove to reveal his hand. He reaches out for Platinum's shirt but pauses as his face turns slightly red.

_"Man, do I have to take off her shirt? She would rather die before letting me treat her wound but she's unconscious so...that means she gave her implied consent, right? Well, here goes nothing. Please don't wake up."_

Slowly with his face red, Ragna slips off Platinum's shirt and found the spot of the open wound on Platinum's bare back. He wasn't surprised that girls like Platinum's maturity that wouldn't have a bra on at the very least but at the same time, this seemed to make him even more uncomfortable.

"Goddamn it. Just focus on the wound, not the body." Ragna told himself with unease.

Ragna cleans the blood out and starts to apply the medicine onto Platinum's back. Platinum's mumbling can be heard by Ragna and his face starts to become crimson.

"_Oh shit, this is not going to end well for me..." _

Luna's voice was heard. "Where...is...Luna?" Luna asked with her voice muffled in the mattress.

Ragna's mouth suddenly ran. "Luna, if you move one bit, you're going to get hurt!"

Luna's hands start to feel around while her head is still face down.

"Wait, is Luna in a bed? How come Luna's chest feels bare? Wait a minute...this isn't...OH SHIT! RAGNA! YOU PERV!" Luna screamed through the mattress.

"Damn it, don't move!" Ragna warned.

While one of Ragna's hands was applying the medicine to Luna's back, Ragna's other hand was busy trying to restrain her.

"Luna knew Ragna would take advantage of her like this! She knew it!" Luna said with her voice muffled.

"Stupid!" Ragna said.

Ragna knocked her out again with a punch to the head. He then continued to apply the medicine on to her back.

* * *

It was nighttime and things between the two have settled down a bit in terms of circumstances of the situation. Luna's chest was still without a shirt but was wrapped in bandages. She is sitting up with her arms crossed with an angry face toward Ragna. If she wasn't happy that she was traveling with the person who she hated the most, she is exposed to the person she hated the most. She then moves around a bit to get comfortable.

Ragna points to Luna. "If you move from that bed, I will personally drag you back into it. You need to rest and let the medicine work its magic for now.

"He's right, Luna, you shouldn't move too much." Sena said in agreement.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Luna hates being treated by grownups and then being in their debt! Luna isn't a child anymore!" Luna complained while flailing her arms around.

Ragna was irritated by this. "You know what, Luna? I hate you so much, that I could have just left you to die back there. The only reason why I saved you was because you were brought up by Jubei, my master. If you hadn't, then I would have just left you to die and I wouldn't even give a damn so I suggest that you shut the hell up and be thankful that your ass was saved from dying!"

Luna crossed her arms again and has a pouty face while glaring at Ragna. Ragna glares back. They continue to glare at each other until they eventually fall asleep out of boredom.

* * *

About ten days later, they were on the road again. The skies were ominously dark and not too long after, it started raining very intensely with thunder and lightning to follow with.

"We have to take shelter in the cave." Ragna advised.

"Why, are you tired? Luna has plenty of fight left!" Luna said while pumping her chest.

"Okay, listen to me. Number one, you need to get out of the storm, right now. Don't try to act tough on me. Number two, both of us could get sick from being exposed to this rain and it looks like it won't stop anytime soon. Number three..."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

"Three, we made better progress than I thought we would today so we can afford to wait this storm out to an extent." Ragna said.

"Oh."

The two moved into cave. They sat across from each other with their arms and feet crossed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they grew agitated from the prolonged silence. Luna decided to break the silence.

"This is boring!" Luna complained.

"No shit, Sherlock. Maybe you'll bring a Manga or two to occupy yourself the next time we might be in a situation like this." Ragna replied.

"And maybe you'll bring in a deck of cards that have women on the back so you can masturbate to them!" Luna rebutted.

Ragna's eye started to twitch.

"Goddamn it! I just want to put my sword through your throat, so you can just shut up!" Ragna yelled.

"Then do it! You said that you wouldn't give a damn if Luna died, right?" Luna countered.

"Fine, then! Maybe I will!"

Ragna draws his sword and yells as he starts to swing the sword at Luna. Luna shrieks in pure fear and right about when the sword was going to make contact with Luna, Ragna stops. Luna opens her eyes to see the sword right above her. She looked at Ragna.

"Why did you stop?" Luna asked with curiosity.

"Because, I'm not going to be the one who will give your spanking, kid." Ragna replied grudgingly.

"Oh is that how it is? Whatever." Luna said then scoffed.

* * *

About another half hour later, Ragna was trying to draw with a single finger in the dirt. Luna couldn't bring herself to sleep so she turned to Ragna who is in complete boredom as well.

"Hey Rags."

"What?"

"Do you have any jokes?" Luna asked.

Ragna's eyebrows rose a bit in suspicion but decided to oblige.

"Okay, here's one I have. The rabbit walks into her butler's chamber, wearing her swimsuit with her Pikachu doll under one arm.

Luna started to snicker a bit and puts one hand over her mouth. Ragna gave a light laugh before continuing.

"...And a two-foot umbrella under the other. She lays the doll on the table. Her butler says 'I suppose you had a lot to drink tonight.'"

Luna was curious. "What did she say?"

Ragna smiled a bit. "The rabbit says—" Ragna was interrupted with some stalactites falling on him. "OH SHIITTT!" Ragna yelled as he was stabbed by a few.

Luna started rolling on the floor laughing at what just happened to Ragna.

"Wow! That was the best joke Luna's ever heard AND seen! Ha, ha, ha!"

Ragna's anger was smoldering at Luna laughing her ass off at him. He pulls out the stalactites that were impaled inside him and throws one of them at Luna's face. Luna just sees this and dodges it. Luna's laughing abruptly ceased.

* * *

Another half hour passed and the storm outside was at its worst. Luna's patience in waiting the storm as reached its end and is set on starting a fight with Ragna once again.

"This is all YOUR fault, Ragna! We're trapped in here and it's all your fault" Luna screamed.

Ragna's eye twitched. "It's not my fault we're trapped in here. It's YOUR fault that I'M trapped in here. I couldn't travel in that weather but at least if you weren't around, I would have a much better time in sleeping it out."

"There you go again, making seem like it's Luna's fault! It wasn't her choice that she had to travel with you!" Luna complained.

"No, but it was YOUR choice that you got yourself shot and delayed our progress!" Ragna rebutted.

"Fine, the next time you get stabbed by the cave, Luna will let you die!"

"Fine! Next time you get shot, I'll let YOU die!"

They both turn to the wall and a long moment of silence occurs.

* * *

An hour later, Luna decides that she would rather talk to Ragna than be in the silence one moment longer. She turns around and sees Ragna still having his back toward her with his arms crossed.

"Ragna, Luna's—" Luna was interrupted.

"No way, I'm not saying anything to you. You don't want to talk or listen to me, right? Right?" Ragna asked without looking back.

"Ragna-"

"No!"

"Look, Luna can't take the silence anymore and...Luna's sorry, okay?" Luna said rather somberly.

Ragna takes small glance back at Luna's sad face and looks at the wall again. Luna's eyes start to tear up.

"Luna's sorry. Luna guesses that she's a spoiled brat sometimes."

Ragna didn't reply.

"Ragna, I didn't mean to say those last things to you. Luna was so bored. Please talk to Luna again."

Ragna turns around with a subtle smile and gave his reply.

"I didn't take offense." Ragna said gently.

"But you said—" Luna was interrupted again.

"I know what I said and it was out of reflex and the heat was just getting to me, okay? Let's just forgive and forget. I was getting tired of the silence anyway." Ragna said with haste.

"Luna is glad. But you know something?" Luna asked.

"What?" Ragna dared to ask.

"Ragna's the biggest idiot that Luna's ever met! Ragna swears a shitload, bullies Luna and Sena and even tried to molest Luna while she was naked!" Luna said in rapid succession.

Ragna's mouth only opened before he was interrupted by Luna again.

"But...Ragna is the closest thing Luna and Sena has to a brother and she wouldn't have it any other way." Luna said and gave a smile to Ragna.

Upon hearing this, Ragna scratched his head in confusion. He didn't know if this was a compliment or an insult.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Ragna said.

Luna reaches her hand out to Ragna. He looks at it for a time before smiling at Luna and gripping it with his own hand.

"Hey Ragna."

"Yes, Luna?" Ragna replied gently.

"What DID the rabbit say to the butler?" Luna asked.

* * *

As always, it's my pleasure to write for you people who love Blazblue.

On a personal note, this was meant to replace my _"Distortion...What?"_ Fanfiction that I removed.

**Oil and Water: End**


End file.
